


Say Something

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attack Mention, Past Character Death, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song ficlet based on the song Say Something by A Great Big World. A sad little Stiles/Lydia story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to transfer a couple of my stories from FF.net over here. Hopefully you enjoy!

He weaved his way through the grave yard. Stumbling around grave stones and tree roots that were erupting from the damp soil. It seemed like ages until he arrived at the freshly covered plot. The ground was still loose from the burial earlier that week.

The lily he was holding was being crushed in his vise like grip. This was the first time he had been at her grave site. He had a panic attack in the church and his father didn’t think that he would be able to handle going to the cemetery.

He placed the lily and the notebook she always had with her in front of the stone that was resting at the head of the plot. As he sat on the ground it seemed like everything that he wanted to say had flown from his mind.

He picked at the woven bracelet that she had made for them while they were sitting in his living room. Out of all of the people that Jennifer could have taken, she had to be one of them. After what felt like hours, words finally came to him.

“I’ve been able to convince myself these past two weeks that any second you’re going to call me and say this whole thing is just an elaborate prank. You’re going to walk in to my room and kiss me like you always do and everything will be okay. I hope and I pray to whatever cosmic being is listening just to have you with me.

I wake up in the morning and I can still feel you in my arms. For that split second I feel so at peace and so filled with love. Then I open my eyes and realize that you aren’t there. My fantasies are slowly fading away and I’m starting to really accept the fact that you’re gone. That you’ve left me and that you’re never coming back.

I’m sorry that I couldn’t figure out what Jennifer was planning in time to save you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you in time. I love you so, so much. More than I will love anyone else for the rest of my life.

Can you please just say something? A sign or- or-or an actual word? I just can’t say goodbye to you yet. I don’t think that I can handle saying goodbye to you.” Stiles’ words broke off as he sobbed. His whole body shaking as if he was about to fall apart.

A breeze knocked the notebook from its perch against her stone and it flipped open, a few pieces of paper spilling out from in between the pages. As he picked them up, one caught his eye.

It was a picture she had taken of them with the Polaroid camera he bought her for her birthday. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she was holding the camera. He noticed there was a small sentence written on the bottom.

_I love you._

He clutched the photograph to his chest and sobbed harder.

_I love you too._


End file.
